1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for driving a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication terminals are currently equipped with supplementary functions for providing converged services. Although the communication terminals may be provided with an input device such as a keyboard and a mouse, there is a limit to the available designs for the input interface that do not compromise the portability of the communication terminals. In order to provide an efficient input interface, the recent communication terminal is equipped with a touchscreen instead of the keyboard and/or mouse. In this case, the keys are displayed on the touchscreen such that a user may input an execution command by touching one of the keys on the touchscreen.
In such a touchscreen-enabled communication terminal, the keys are presented on the touchscreen so as to be easily recognized by the user. This is because the keys displayed on the touchscreen do not give distinguishable tactile feedback, resulting in degradation of the user's convenience. In the case of a visually impaired person, the problem becomes worse.
There is therefore a need of a method for facilitating interactive feedback of the touchscreen-enabled communication terminal in response to the user input.